


I must've been lying to myself anyway

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Homoromantic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holly J! I was beginning to wonder if university had swallowed you whole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must've been lying to myself anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of heterosexual sex.

The inquiring chimes of Holly J’s outgoing Skype call finally result in a blur of Fiona Coyne, rosy cheeked, wrapping up in a gilt bathrobe or kimono or generally silken… thing, and smiling in bright greeting. “Holly J! I was beginning to wonder if university had swallowed you whole.”

Holly J frowns, making sure the expression and the gesture of crossing her arms is played up. Comical, almost. “Fi, don’t be so dramatic.” She shifts, comes out of the charade, adjusts her hair, smooths down her shirt. “Sorry, I’ve been…” If she wouldn’t have scolded Fiona (been terrified for, to be honest) for the same behavior, maybe a glass of wine would make this easier.

“Busy?” Fiona asks pointedly, then cracks. “I’m teasing you, Holly J. You can’t blame a girl for being just a smidge jealous of her best friend’s new exciting life at Yale.”

“It’s not—okay, it is pretty exciting, though my Corporate Communications class is a little underwhelming and I’m frankly embarrassed by the dance Student Council just put on--”

“There she is,” Fiona says, easy. “I missed you, Holly J.” She looks at the screen lovingly, almost, but different from a year ago, six months ago, their last Skype call, even.

She’s not in love with Holly J anymore.                         

It hits her in the gut, the same place that hurts when Jason from Corporate Communications gasps and groans into her ear as he comes, “Love you,” and she doesn’t, can’t, say anything back. It hits her where her stomach knotted up when the bottle landed on Jane Vaughn and her heart raced because -- <i>finally</i>, maybe – and then they kissed and nothing happened, again. Hits her at the place that should be hardened with overuse, the place that kicks out every time she tries to imagine waking up to the same face every morning, waking up to Declan, or Sav, or Jason, or some guy she hasn’t even met yet and <i>wanting</i> him but missing her best friend.

“And what about life at Degrassi? Surely you have some juicy gossip.” She smiles, the expression plastic and plastered in place.

“Well, there is a certain… mademoiselle.” Fiona perks up, the glow, the love that Holly J didn’t know she wanted or missed returning.

Holly J shifts forward, willing her eyes to widen and her smile to brighten. “Tell me about her!” she urges. It’s what a good friend would do.


End file.
